Double eyes
by Ready123
Summary: Riley is a half-vamp and half-blood but has no idea. she sees the past and her sister alice, and Seth imprints on her. But how does someone who doesnt know themselves save so many others. during eclipse and TLO
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

I couldn't believe what was happing. I could feel my heart beat in my head, my stomach was in a knot, and I was extremely close to vomiting. The crazy thing was that I didn't even know who this was. There was this girl on the floor at a mental hospital. Shoe was short with pixie like features. I think, I couldn't really tell, the girl was covered in blood. In the background their where two men who where fighting each other. They where moving so fast that I could hardly see them. All I knew is that one of them had long blonde hair in a ponytail. The girl was screaming but it was muted some how like in an old fashioned movie. Now the one of the men had started a fire. I could not tell which one though, because of how fast they where moving. Then man with the blonde hair was pushed out a window, within milliseconds of this the other man went to. Wait what was he doing I couldn't see at all now every thing was blurry now including the girl.

Then my alarm went off. This was the third time this week. See what's wrong with me besides the fact that I have no idea who my parents are or any of my past before the age of twelve is that I see things. But unlike you are probably thinking I do not see the future. I see the past. Seeing the past is way worse than seeing the future though because you just can't change it, you can only see it. Ugh it was already eight twenty, I needed to get up and go to work. Eventually I got out of bed and started to get around. I searched for my pony tail holder to put up my dark black hair that went a little past my shoulders up. Found it, and then threw on some skinny jeans and a tee, and then ran like crazy out to my car.

I really should have known better to trust that my car would make it past forty. I mean it was only a crappy old Chamorro that was yellow and had black stripes. When I got it though I bought it because of the fact that it looked like Bumblebee off of Transformers, not because of how great it ran. As I backed up to get out of my apartment parking lot I looked into the rearview mirror and noticed that my eyes where gray. See that isn't normal because I usually have green eyes, except after I have a flash back they turn gray. Well that was OK it would probably wear off by the time I made it from Seattle to the coffee shop that I work at I La Push.

I made it and just on time. As I walked into the coffee house I smelled something so horrible that I almost just puked right there. Let me tell you this though, the Call's coffee shop was always kept smelling good so it was a huge surprise that it reeked this bad. As I looked around the shop I realized what that smell was, it was the only thing that was different about the shop. Their was teenage boy sitting up at the cash register. I couldn't believe this. I mean the owners never told me any thing about someone less working. I thought about that for a second. Oh this was their son. Got it, that makes perfect since. Now I really took him in, and over all he looked grungy. Not like it was an accident though. No. He wanted to look like that and you could tell that it took him quite a bit of time to get to look like that. I must have looked dumb standing there I guess because he decided to talk to me.

"So you must be Riley?"

I didn't answer. The reason for this being that I was scared that if I opened my mouth I would vomit. So he just decided to talk again.

"If that is who you are which I'm pretty positive it is then I must ask you do you always treat your costumers like this?" I guess that I would have to open my mouth and talk to him now so if I did end up puking then this so isn't my fault.

"No I don't ignore the customers. But I do try and smell decent so that when I want to talk to others they don't feel like they are going to hurl as they respond." Wow that made my sound a lot more like a bitch then I had intended it to. That fact didn't help that he was to boss' son. Oh no now I am so fired to the point that it is ridiculous why did I have to open my stupid mouth. But even after all this he said something that surprised me.

"Well thanks for that tip but I think that I am going to leave before you're able to give me any more so see ya. Oh yeah and by the way my name is Embry."

"Yeah see you later Embry." That went surprisingly well but that didn't mean that I was now going to attempt to avoid him at all cost.


	2. Chapter 2

After my little run in with Embry my day went good. Or at least as good as it can be with me. Work at the coffee shop was relatively slow, so I got off work early. As I walked outside I realized something. I have no life. All I ever do is go to work and freak out about my flashbacks, so of course because of this I had no idea where any thing was in La Push. Truth is that I really only moved over here because of two things. One was because of all the murders that had been happing recently in Seattle. The second was because maybe if I moved the flashbacks would stop. They didn't.

I went to the one place wear I knew I would be able to think. The beach, whenever I was there it reminded me of something that was unreal. It reminded me of my parents. Well not what they look like or any thing like that. Just the presence of them, which sometimes was enough. I go out my sketch pad and began to draw the intense dark blue ocean waves. I didn't get very far because just as soon as I started I smelled the terrible smell again. But this time it was worse. Like instead of it radiating off of one person it was radiating off of several.

I turned to see who was with Embry and what I saw surprised me. I saw what looked to be Embry but he was way younger, like around age five. He was playing with two boys that looked a lot like him but they where both bigger. The scene shifted. He was now eight running around the beach with the same boys chasing them with a dead fish. It changed again. He was now twelve and blowing out the candles of a birthday cake. The same boys where with him. The scene continued like that, but it wasn't really a scene. It was more like a blur of images.

The flashback has ended and now I was looking at four boys that where staring right at me. I probably had I weird expression on my face and I knew that I had gray eyes. I had no idea how long the flashback had last; I also didn't know what I looked like when I had the flashback. No one had ever seen me before while one was going on. For all I know I say everything that I see. No one said anything. Maybe they hadn't even seen me yet. That hope was lost when Embry opened his mouth.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

Crap, think Riley think what was a good excuse for this? That was the moment when I realized that my mouth was hanging open and I hadn't blinked for a long time. I blinked closed my mouth and then opened it again to speak. Nothing came out though. I probably looked like a complete retard. While I was doing this the smallest one of Embry's friends came up and whispered something in his ear. It was so low that for the first time in my life I couldn't hear what they said. Embry thought for a moment and then said. "Not yet we can't tell _her _anything until Sam knows. You are positive about what your saying right Seth. She is not just another one that you think your right about?"

The boy named Seth responded, "I am absolutely positive this time."

I still felt like an idiot. So when they where to busy harassing each other I got into my car and began to drive away. That was so close they could have figured out what was wrong with me. But strangely, I wasn't so worried about weather or not they knew what I was, but what they where.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Twilight Series. PS: If you want me to update faster then review because I write the story out first then type it and so reviews good or negative or anything that lets me know that you are reading is inspiration.**

Chapter 3

Why did the Seth kid stare at me while I went to my car? I mean I thought that I was being sneaky. Apparently not, wait did he no but just maybe. Just maybe he had seen what was wrong with me and maybe he cared enough to know why. Maybe they where like Jesse. Wait who is Jesse? Could he be someone from my past? If he was then was I rembering things from my past?

At Sam and Emily's house

Sam's point of view

"Sam you have to believe me I am absolutely in love with her."

Seth what are you even talking about? You are always in love with some girl and lately it has been getting worse."

"Sam I can change for her, so that I can be good enough to have her."

"I can't believe that _you_ like _her_. It's just too weird for me, and she is too weird for you."

"Shut up Embry! You just don't get it and you are mad because now you're almost the only one who has not imprinted."

"Seth, Embry both of you need to shut up before you end up killing each other."

"Fine then I _will_ get all the proof I need to show you how weird she is Seth."

"Sam why does he do that? Why does he have to insult her like that?"

"Seth maybe I was wrong this time. Maybe you did imprint on her. But Seth please just don't tell her anything or try and see her yet. Just let things take their natural course."

At Riley's House

In Riley's Point of View

I hated this time of night. It was terrible, too early to go to bed but to late to go out. I badly needed to make some friends. I was pathetic; I mean who else do you know that goes to bed at eight at night who isn't at least fifty? I really shouldn't go to bed any, I was just going to have a flashback, freak out and not be able to fall back asleep. Maybe tonight I would get lucky and not have one. Or at the very least not have one about the pixie girl.

I was walking on a beach, holding the hand of someone tall and muscular like Embry. I looked to be about twelve. As we where walking their was a smell. It was not the smell of any one like, it was like Embry or the guy I was walking with. It was different like sweet. But not just sweet, it was sweet like the smell of all the good things in the world. I was attracted to it. I let go of the man's hand and walked toward it. He did not like this. He started after me, but I ran. I ran faster than I had ever run before. Then I saw who and what it was. The thing looked human, but it was quite obvious that it wasn't. That was when I noticed something. She looked exactly like the pixie girl from the other flashback. Then she said something in the most amazing voice that I had ever heard. "Get. Away. From. My. Sister." She had been looking at the man I was walking with. He then turned to my and whispered, "I love you." I was amazed when I heard my self say, "I love you to Jesse."

**Another Author Note: I made this chapter short because it covers so much. Also I have a question for any one reading this. I had an idea to make a cross over between The Last Olympian and the movie The Lovely Bones. I want to hear what you think. I will work on both but updates would take longer on both. So the first three people to review with options on this I will use to determine weather or not to start writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I update fast so only two people have reviewed. This is O.K though because they both said the same thing. So I will not be starting the other fanfic. I don't own anything from The Last Olympian or Eclipse. This will be in Riley's point of view unless I say other wise.**

Chapter 4

Why did I always have to wake up? Normally I didn't feel like this after a flashback but this time was different. I had a need to know what Embry and his friends are. Because as much as I hate to admit it I did feel something when Seth had looked at me. I also knew that I had a sister. A sister who was probably already dead from the looks of what she had been wearing. And if she wasn't dead then she was old, really old. The dream had look like it had taken place in the early 1920's. This scarred me even more. If this was actually a flashback and not a dream that meant that I was about ninety years old. This also meant that Embry, Seth, Jesse, and the pixie girl where not human. I needed proof. I needed proof that it wasn't just a dream.

Seth and Jacob in the woods (wolf form)

Seth's point of view

"Jacob this is killing me I _need_ to see her." "I really wish I knew what you meant. I really wish that I could just imprint on Bella so she could finally be safe and away from those blood suckers." "Jake that is almost exactly what it feels like. It feels like if I'm not with her then something will happen. Something bad." "You mean like someone will hurt her or something." "Not exactly. More like she will end up hurting herself." "Ahh got it like how Bella is always falling down and hurting herself." "Not like that either though." "Man you need to be way more specific then cause now I have no idea what you are saying." "Well I guess I really don't know either. She just looked lost the only time I saw her, and from what Embry says it sounds like that's how she looks a lot." "Seth someone is phasing. You better leave after what Sam said about leaving her alone you could get into trouble for this. Oh and don't worry I won't tell any one.' "Thanks Jake I owe you." When I phased back I saw her sitting under a tree with a laptop. She was beautiful, but she also looked confused.

Riley's point of view

When I looked into the mirror I realized that my eyes where gray. I did not like this at all it was the worse thing. This meant it was possible that I wasn't human. Knowing this scared me. What scared me more was that I only had parts of my memory. What if it happened again? What if I was even older than I was in the flashback? What if I had been alive for centuries and just couldn't remember. I think that would be the worst. Living forever and rembering nothing. That when I realized something else, if I wasn't human than what was I. And what were Jesse, Seth, and Embry? I decided I would Google it.

I found my answer. La Push was known for its legends and the legends where about vampires and werewolves. Jesse, Embry, and Seth fit into to the description of the werewolves. And the pixie girl fit into the description of a vampire. Their was just one thing missing though. That thing was what was I? I didn't fit the description of a werewolf, and I only vaguely fit into the description of a vampire. Their was only one problem with that though. I didn't drink blood of any kind. All I could hope for is another flashback that explains this more. That was when I looked up and saw Seth staring at me from behind a tree.

**I have a question. Do you want shorter chapters that get put up faster or longer ones that take longer? Another question is do you like it when I do more that one point of view? Also give me any ideas about anything you would like to see I am open for suggestions. Oh yeah review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley's Point of View

As I saw him I realized that we had been staring at each other for a long time. Or at least that was the way it felt. It felt like every time I looked at him the world had stopped. Like the rest of the world didn't even matter. As long as he was here every thing else was irrelevant. That's when I realized that I could never be with him. The fact that he made me act like this was enough. But I couldn't let someone like him into my life and then just end up forgetting about him. I couldn't do that again. He reminded me to much of my past. As much as part of me wanted to know everything about myself, another part wanted to say forget it hide and move on. Move on so that I would have to learn about people that are no longer alive. People that I might have hurt and could do nothing about because they where already dead. People that I had completely loved and now could never see. But then there was a voice. A small voice that wanted him. They wanted him and it didn't matter about the negative because they knew that he would fix it. This voice scared me. I couldn't do it though, not now at least. For now he would have to wait.

Seth's Point of View

The way she looked at me when she saw me. At first it was amazing. Like something one could never put into words. But then her face expression had changed. She looked as though she was scared I started to go to her but then her expression changed again. She was looking at me like she was before. But this time it was different. This time their was guilt in her face, like she had cheated on a boyfriend or something. That was the strangest, because from what Embry had said about her was that she didn't really have any friends or anything. As I was thinking this she shook her head, closed the laptop, and walked away. I didn't understand how she could walk away. None of the other girls that had been imprinted on have ever been able to walk away. That was when I realized that she was different. She looked as though she already knew everything, like she had already been imprinted on before. I wanted to follow her but then I remembered what Sam had said and turned back towards Jacobs's house. I needed to talk to someone, and I was pretty sure that he was the only one that wouldn't rat me out to Sam.

Riley's Point of View

When I got back home I realized that I need someone. I needed a friend that I could tell all of this to and they would help me. They wouldn't judge me on the decisions that I ended up making. I needed my sister. That was the moment that I decided that I had to find her. I had to have a flashback that told me her name. She was one person that would still be alive from my past. She would still be alive because she was a vampire. The fact of her being a vampire didn't scare me because she was still my sister. I may not remember her but I did have the flashbacks. In all of them I knew that she was right. I knew that I would always try to save her. I knew that she was one person I could always count on. And I knew that I wanted to be the one that she could always count on. I needed her and I needed her to need me.

**Authors note: no one reviewed and I only posted because the story got favorited. So if you want new chapters then I want at least one person to review. Next week I can not update because of my finals so still review and you might get lucky. Also I do want to know how long you want the chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: So thank you to Dawn War for review since the last update. And also to yumifan for adding me to their favorites. **

**Here is everyone less that has added or commented my story before**

**Ohlivtree**

**Alexa159 (hope you update with my idea)**

**So if you are reading this and haven't reviewed then please do just so I know you are reading. Also one review or favorite or any thing gets you one more chapter.**

Seth's Point of View outside Jacob's house

As I walked by I saw Jake passed out on the couch with Bella sitting next to him through the window. Edward must have finally let her come, or she snuck out. Either way I really didn't care. All I knew was that I need to talk to Jake, and right now he couldn't. I needed Jake. He was like the older brother I never had. In a way he "replaced" him after he….he….well yeah. It wasn't the same but it was better than nothing.

Riley's Point of View at her house

I needed to get the idea of a sister out of my head. I needed to get the idea of Seth being _anything _out of my head. I needed to not think. I needed a way to forget everything since I moved to La Push. I needed to go back to my life in Seattle. I needed to visit my best friend. I needed to go visit Bree. Knowing her she would help me forget things. She would help me actually live life. And you know what this time I am not just going to need. This time I was going to fulfill the need. I was going to Seattle. With all of the murders going on it was stupid to go. But I didn't care if it was crazy or stupid anymore. I wasn't just going to sit around my house waiting for something interesting to happen. I was going to do it. I was going to take the chance to see my best friend.

Seth's Point of View at Jake's house

I don't know why I walked into the house. I knew that Jacob wouldn't talk to me now. Not with Bella here. And I knew that he would be mad at me for ruining his night with Bella. I knew that he would be mad that I woke him up. Then he would be mad at himself for falling asleep. I knew that if I made him mad that he would probably end up turning. He would either end up turning into a wolf. Or worse end up turning on me. He knew all of my secrets. He could easily tell Sam something, anything and then I would get into trouble. I knew that all of this happening was a **huge** possibility. But I also knew that I didn't care. I didn't care if anything bad happened. All I wanted was to know about her. To know why she did certain things. And must importantly if she liked me nearly as much as I liked her. Jacob couldn't tell me this, but he could help me find out about it. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't do it if I did this to him. That was the thought that made me say never mind and walk straight out of Jacob Black's house and into the forest where I could turn my mind over into a wolf. And when I did that then I wouldn't have to think about my human life. I could wait it out if I was a wolf.

Riley's Point of View at her house

With the thought of going to Seattle in my mind I got up and went to get changed. I put on black skinnies with a white tank under a faded yellow Paramore hoddie. I got into my car and drove. I saw and felt something strange as I reached the La Push boundary line. I felt like all of my safety was leaving me. Like everything good and sane in the world was gone. It made me think that going to Seattle was a bad idea. That thought changed to good when I saw a humongous sandy colored wolf howling at the moon. The sound that it was making made it sound like it was in pain. I couldn't stand it. To see it in pain killed me. Not that it was much of a surprise. Whenever something was in pain I had to go and help. I pulled over, and got over to my car. Even though I was absolutely terrified I knew I had to help. I started to walk toward the wolf. That was when it ran away. I was even more freaked now. Seeing something like that. If I told any one then they would think that I was crazy. But then I probably was. The one thing that this made sure of was that I was going to have to go talk to Bree now.

**Authors note: that was kinda short but a good place to leave off. I promise next chapter will be longer. Also if you can tell me what book Bree is from then I will put whatever name you tell me in your review into the story. Hints: new book, in Bree's point of view, and about vampires. So if I where you I would definitely review this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Riley's Point of View at Bree's house

As I got out of my car I realized two things. One as much as I told Bree that she didn't she really did live in a ghetto. Two it was really late. It was like ten o five at night. I should have waited until morning to come. Or I should have at least called before I came. Too late for that now though. I walked up to the door and went to knock I saw a sticky note that said:

If you came to see Bree she is gone and won't be back for a while.

Please do not leave any thing for her.

Most people would just think that she was on vacation or went to go and visit someone. I knew Bree to the point where I knew all of her secrets. I knew that as much as she hated her dad she would never be able to leave him. She had no money and no one besides me to count on. And she didn't come to me. Why didn't she come to me? Their was really only one real explanation for why and I didn't what to consider it.

Seth's Point of View in his driveway

I was not supposed to see her. Why did she keep coming into my life? Did she want to see me? And why wasn't she scared of me when she saw me in wolf form? Was she just really good with weird, or did she just think I was a normal wolf? No if she thought that I was a normal wolf then I don't think that she would have came up to me. But then again she was different then any one I have ever met. And not just because she was my imprint, I think that she had always been different from every one. Wait what if she came up to me because she already knew what I was? If she already knew then would Sam let me talk to her then? I had no idea but I wanted to know the answers. I wanted to talk to her. So that she could tell me her secrets and answer my questions. I wanted to know what had happened to her eyes that day at the beach. I wanted to know if that had hurt her. I just wanted to be with her. That was when Jake walked up. "Hey man what's up?" "Nothing just want to see her again. Jake she pulled over today when I was in my wolf form and looked like she was going to come and help me." "That is very weird. I don't really understand how she wouldn't be scared of a giant wolf." "Yeah that was what I was thinking, and really the only reason that she would do that is because she knows what we are." "Seth how would she know though? Unless someone spilled about us but I don't think that anyone would do that." "Yeah Sam definitely would freak if that where the case but the only one from the pack that she has ever talked to is Embry and he definitely wouldn't tell. But it wasn't like that. It was like she knew but couldn't remember how, why, or exactly what we are." "Yeah hey maybe Google her and see if you can find anything out." "Yeah thanks Jake." "No problem I have to go. I got patrol tonight."

Riley's Point of View looking for Bree

I went to go and look for her. For some reason I wasn't sure of I knew exactly where she would be. She would be outside an old church we used to go and play at. As I rounded the curb I saw it. It was run down. Their where broken windows, and the few that weren't broken had been boarded up. Everything looked exactly like the ghettos that you she in all of the movies. In fact the only thing that was missing was some type of monster. Their was one thing different though. The stained glass. It always stayed intact, and was always beautiful. I don't know why I really came her though. We would admire it and play but that was it. Nothing more nothing less. Their was no reason for her to come here now. Even know that though I was still drawn here. Like even though it was extremely unlikely for her to be here, I still wanted to believe that she was. Because if she wasn't here then I would never find her.

I didn't have to think of this much longer because what I saw in front of the church door looked a lot like the back of Bree's head. If it was here though over the last couple of weeks then she had become extremely pale. Even though it seemed unlikely I knew that it was her. "Bree?" She then spun around faster than any human that I had ever seen. And when she was completely around I saw that she looked exactly like Bree. Except for the fact that she had red eyes and looked as though she was in extreme pain. She looked at me for a moment and then said "Riley I love you like my sister but the thirst is so much and I can't take it any more. I will try not to kill you. If you do live then I am sorry that I have put this life upon you. But you can not follow me. I won't let you live the way that we do. I really am sorry Riley but the thirst is too much." With that she sunk her teeth into me and I knew that I had just found my monster. As the blood was draining from me the memories also felt like they where being drained. Was this why I couldn't remember?

Third person

That was the last thought that went through Riley's head before she fell unconscious and was dragged into the church and laid on one of the pews.

**Authors note: So starting Sunday I won't have access to the internet and I won't have access again until the twenty eighth so sorry but still please review and I will have an update for you on that Monday. Oh also i reached a thousand words in this chapter so you should all be proud of me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: because someone added this to their favorites and reviewed I got enough ambition in me to update one more time so enjoy**

Chapter 8

Percy's Point of View

I was pretty excited. We had just landed in Seattle so I was excited to get off the plane and start the new quest that I got. The quest was to find a girl named Riley who was apparently very important to the upcoming war. Of course the two people that I brought with me where Annabeth and Grover. Their was one thing though that Chiron said that bothered me. It was that she would also be very important to my future and would become very close to me. That was the part that scared me but was also the reason why I took the quest. The quest shouldn't be that hard anyway. I mean normally with things like this you find them, tell them the story, and then they usually come back with you.

About twenty minutes later

After we got out of security I looked over at Annabeth and asked "Hey do you have any idea where we are suppose to go?" "Um Percy when Chiron was talking to me on the phone he said that he had been trying to call her house yesterday and today at random times and she never picked up so he got worried and decided to iris message her." "So she already knows about us?" "No just let me finish. When he did he saw her passed out in some abandoned church." "Well this definitely changes things. So uh maybe we find some place with computers and internet and look up where she might be and Grover can ask some nymphs if they have seen someone that matches her description." "Yeah no problem Percy." "Wow sounds like Seaweed Brain finally came up with a plan on his own." "Thanks Annabeth?" Now that we had a plan it was time to put it into action.

Alice's Point of View

As Edward and Bella walked into the house I saw the concerned look on Bella's face and before she could even open her mouth I knew that she would ask what was wrong. I didn't even have to see it. Her expression match Jasper's and he had asked me that about fifty time already today. I also knew that she was going to ask about what I had seen. I couldn't tell her or anyone right now. Because right now it was all too weird and I needed to figure it out before I told anyone less. As I got up I looked at my family and said "I have to go hunting." "Alice I will go with you um if you want me to that is." Man I loved all of them. Any of them would do anything for me but right now I had to figure this out on my own. "No it is fine I have something's to think about right now Jasper." "Oh well then see you when you get back." I did feel bad for not letting him come but he would get over it. I ran until I knew that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts any more. I stopped running, sat down and leaned against a tree. I didn't know why I kept seeing this girl. She was probably an inch taller than me, had the same color hair but it was curly and longer, and she also had sea green eyes sometimes. That one thing was strange was that sometimes her eyes turned gray. Other than vampires I had never met anyone whose eyes changed colors. Another thing weird about this girl was that she lived around werewolves but the visions with her in them where always clear. My time to think was up now though if I was gone much longer they would know that something was up so I had to drink something's blood and get back to the house.

Percy's Point of View

After about a half hour of being lost, and then an hour of trying to find info we finally found out where Riley was and possibly is. Now we just needed to get their. "Percy did you get your license?" "No I just have to wait until my birthday why?" "Cause I was thinking that we could rent a car and that would be easier than taking a cab." "That is a great idea." "Let's go." After finally convincing the guy that I could drive we got our car and where on our way to the church. When we got their Grover turned to me and said "Hey Ppppercy this ppplace is kkkkinda ssscary." "Don't worry too much Grover we will be out of here soon." "Kkkay but I am staying in the car then." As we walked up to the church I noticed that this place looked like the ghetto that you see in movies and the only thing that was missing was the monsters. Krap I really hope that me thinking that wouldn't affect the fact that right now their was no monsters here. That thought vanished from my mind though when I saw the stained glass of the place it was amazing and right when I was about to say something Annabeth took the word right out of my mouth when she said "The stained glass is beautiful." "Yeah Annabeth but we better hurry before Grover freaks out on us." "Kay." After I broke the lock with my sword we walked into the church. I saw a girl lying on a pew passed out and it looked like she had lost a lot of blood and even more looked like it was coming out of her neck. The thing about her that surprised me the most though was the fact that a blue trident was over her head.

**Authors note: agian i reached one thousand words so the chapters should start to get a little longer**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's Point of View

I had a sister. That was the only thing that I could even think about. That and how my dads DID'NT tell me about her. He DIDN'T tell ME about her and now she was DYING! NO she couldn't _die. _I never got to meet her, to know her, never got to tell her who she really is, to scare her boyfriends away, and I never got to help her. I couldn't let her die. I _wouldn't _let her die. Not know and not ever. She _would _live.

"Annabeth get me some ambrosia and nectar." "Here you go Percy." I worked quickly even though I knew I wouldn't be able to save her now. The gash was deep and looked as though it was a bite. It also looked like it had poison in it. A bite from an empusa was most likely. I was done with the ambrosia and nectar but she didn't look any better beside the fact that she wasn't bleeding any more. She looked dead already and I was going to lose my only sister. Their was no hope left, she _would_ die. I didn't even know her but I felt like I was going to cry. That was when her eyes flew open.

Riley's Point of View

I saw different ones as I "slept". They all had one thing in common though. They all had red eyes. Their was the man from the flashback with the girl who looked like a pixie, a short girl with blonde hair, a boy who had on a military uniform and had blonde hair, a boy with bronze hair that moved faster than anyone, and then the girl I saw before I "passed out". Other than the last girl had tried but when their teeth barley touched my skin I forgot. That girl had done what the others couldn't. She had actually bit me. The rest had tried and I don't know why they didn't actually bite me.

They where the reason that I couldn't remember and now I would have to be like them. Or would I? I didn't feel like them. Nothing felt different about me except that I had a terrible headache. I had to wake up I needed to see if I was like them.

When I opened my eyes I saw a boy with shaggy dark hair and sea green eyes. He reminded me a lot of myself. I wonder if he had flashbacks too. With him was a girl curly blonde hair and gray eyes. The color of her eyes was the exact same as mine after a flashback. Had she seen something from the past a second ago? Had I finally met someone like me?

I decided to say something to them, "Who are you?" The boy was the one who replied, "Do you know about Greek gods?" I nodded my head "While you are a daughter of Poseidon. It's probably weird for you but I am your brother Percy and this is my friend Annabeth."

"No it's not that weird I always knew that I was different and it is really cool to finally have some family. Oh by the way my name is Riley." He smiled at me and asked if I needed a ride home and I said yes. This would be an extremely good thing in my life.

When I got in the car I meet a boy/goat named Grover and he seemed really nice. I still wasn't sure about Annabeth but Percy trusted her so I would to. On the way back to my house Grover gave me the whole story on Greek gods and the monsters. When I told him I only had met the empusa he was amazed.

The car ride was going amazingly smooth until Percy asked me how old I was. I told him fifth teen. It wasn't lying, I remembered when I was twelve and it had been three years. It was the truth. Well sorta the only thing I didn't know was how long exactly I had been twelve. When we got to my house the boy named Seth was standing in front of my door next to another boy that looked like him only bigger.

**Authors Note: So sorry for the wait but it is finally up and I have a new story idea that's a Twilight and Percy Jackson crossover and even though you will tell me to wait to do it I still want to know what you think so remember one review=one update**


	10. Chapter 10

Riley's Point of View

When I got to my door Seth looked at me and said "I need to talk to you." While before I could even answer a man who was wearing gear for either the beach or swimming and had an amazing tan walked up behind him, "Actually I need to talk to her first. Before you even say any thing I have the right to talk to her first because I am her father." Seth looked a little scared. I mean if I was in his position I probably would to but he only seemed to be mad at Seth and when he looked at me he had a look of concern and comfort. "Yeah um we can go inside to talk." I told the man I mean my father.

When we where inside he looked at me and then said, "You can't fight in the war." I opened my mouth to ask what war but he continued. "Percy will want you to but I can't lose both of my kids from this. When it happens you will stay here with the wolf pack. Oh yeah the wolves are Seth and his friends and Seth is the one that you approached. I won't get in the way of your relationship with him but I can't promise you the same from Percy. I love and come so we can tell Percy that you will not be fighting." "Um ok dad."

Telling Percy wasn't as easy as it sounded like it would be. Truth be told I am pretty sure that Percy was one step away from a hissy fit. It didn't help when dad told him that I would stay with Seth who would protect me. That made Percy enraged and Seth got a big smirk on his face. Annabeth even went up and told dad that they needed as many people as they could get and taking someone out just cause wasn't a good move. She also told him that Chiron said that I was an important part of the war. My dad looked at her and said "She is but not in a fighting aspect. She will soon be able to tell you all about the past of the enemy." Annabeth didn't like the answer but that is where she stopped. My dad left and I looked at Seth and said "So you wanted to talk?"

He responded with a "No I think I'm good now but I would like it if you came to a bonfire with me tonight." Percy had a look on his face that said no fing way which kinda made me want to say yes even more but I was pretty sure that my chance to say yes was over when Percy said well this. "NO WAY WILL SHE EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" That was extremely embarrassing to the point where my face was red and I now was covering my face with my hands. The last person I _ever _thought would help me came to my rescue.

Annabeth looked at Percy and said "Chill out it will be fine and if your really worried then just go with them." Seth didn't look like he loved the idea but like he could live with it. While at least this time so he told them that they could come to and he and his friend walked away.

About ten minutes later in Riley's house

(Still Riley's POV)

As I walked into my house the scene changed. I saw the Seth and he looked depressed. He walked up to one of his friends and asked if he had seen her yet. The friend was Embry and he said "No she hasn't been at work for two days." The scene changed again. Now I was looking at a sandy wolf who looked to be in pain in till a girl wait no me walked up to him went to touch him but then turned away and got back into her car. The wolf howled and chased after her until he realized he would never catch her.

The flashback was over and it showed me that Seth was a wolf. Wait Seth was a _wolf? _Seth is a wolf and I am half Greek god. This day had been super strange. Was it actually real though or was it a dream. The fact of it being a dream was extremely realistic. If this was a dream then I wouldn't have any family again. I wouldn't have a guy that was in love with me. Wait again that was another fact I have been ignoring. He was in _love _with _me. _If he ever meets the real me though he wouldn't because right now I didn't even know who that is.

**Authors note : so someone reviewed so i updated see how fast this can be**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if you thought that this was another chapter but I am all out of ideas for this story and if I don't get any by the 12th then I will abandon it. also i will have a new story out this saturday so check it out


	12. Chapter 12

Riley's POV

A girl who's name was Alice texted me and told me to meet her down in some restaurant in forks. As weird as this sounds, I actually did obey.

Why not? Percy, Annabeth, and Grover went back to New York to help out for the war. This meant that no one was here to stop me any more.

When I got there I saw that she was the pixie girl. I wasn't able to say anything because the second I got out of my car I was tackled into a hug from her, and all she said is that I was her sister.

We decided to not eat here grabbed fast food and droved out of town and into the woods stopped the cars and ended up sitting on the hood of my car.

She looked at me and told me she was my sister. Before I let her say anything else though I just yelled out "I knew it! I saw it, almost didn't believe it but I knew it!"

"Well you see the future too?"

"No I see the past. It is weird but true. I saw you being turned into a vampire and you trying to save me from some dude named Jesse."

She smiled at me and asked why I didn't remember him.

"I don't know I think it has to do something with vampire teeth."

"Why do you think this?"

"Because I was bite a few days ago but I still haven't turned into a vampire. Percy says it's because he put ambrosia on the bite so it stopped the venom."

I told her all about me being a half blood and all of that other stuff and she didn't even think it was weird! Eventually I did have to go because of my date with Seth but I almost didn't want to but Alice's eyes went far off and she told me that I had to go. God I love her for that.

When I got back to my house I started to get ready. I wore a pretty dress with my black converses and I decided to leave my hair curly. If I do say so myself I looked pretty good.

Seth's POV

I was so nervous it was ridiculous. I was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans. When she came out of her house I knew that I should have dressed up more. She was wearing a dress and looked AMAZING! I can't believe I imprinted on some one so beautiful.

Riley's POV

After the date

It was amazing; No he was amazing. Seth took me to the pack bonfire and I learned all of the legends. Afterward we went to the cliffs and looked down on the ocean.

That's where I asked him if the myths where real and then when he said yes I made him prove it. Then I told him all about what I was and I even told him about Alice.

He of course made me prove that I was the daughter of Poseidon. We went under water and had our first kiss which probably lasted waaaaay longer than we thought it did.

My life was finally getting better. Now I had a sister and a boyfriend; A brother, many cousins and a father. I finally felt like I belonged, like I had people to count on.

**Authors Note: So I know that it took me forever to update and it might be a while until I update again because I am going on vacation until Tuesday but I will update as soon as I get back and I am warning you that the next chapter is something you are probably not expecting. Also i have a poll up on my profile and dont worry if you havent seen Glee you could still read the story and before i start that i will finish this. Also i have pics up on my profile**


	13. Chapter 13

Riley's POV

A girl who's name was Alice texted me and told me to meet her down in some restaurant in forks. As weird as this sounds, I actually did obey.

Why not? Percy, Annabeth, and Grover went back to New York to help out for the war. This meant that no one was here to stop me any more.

When I got there I saw that she was the pixie girl. I wasn't able to say anything because the second I got out of my car I was tackled into a hug from her, and all she said is that I was her sister.

We decided to not eat here grabbed fast food and droved out of town and into the woods stopped the cars and ended up sitting on the hood of my car.

She looked at me and told me she was my sister. Before I let her say anything else though I just yelled out "I knew it! I saw it, almost didn't believe it but I knew it!"

"Well you see the future too?"

"No I see the past. It is weird but true. I saw you being turned into a vampire and you trying to save me from some dude named Jesse."

She smiled at me and asked why I didn't remember him.

"I don't know I think it has to do something with vampire teeth."

"Why do you think this?"

"Because I was bite a few days ago but I still haven't turned into a vampire. Percy says it's because he put ambrosia on the bite so it stopped the venom."

I told her all about me being a half blood and all of that other stuff and she didn't even think it was weird! Eventually I did have to go because of my date with Seth but I almost didn't want to but Alice's eyes went far off and she told me that I had to go. God I love her for that.

When I got back to my house I started to get ready. I wore a pretty dress with my black converses and I decided to leave my hair curly. If I do say so myself I looked pretty good.

Seth's POV

I was so nervous it was ridiculous. I was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans. When she came out of her house I knew that I should have dressed up more. She was wearing a dress and looked AMAZING! I can't believe I imprinted on some one so beautiful.

Riley's POV

After the date

It was amazing; No he was amazing. Seth took me to the pack bonfire and I learned all of the legends. Afterward we went to the cliffs and looked down on the ocean.

That's where I asked him if the myths where real and then when he said yes I made him prove it. Then I told him all about what I was and I even told him about Alice.

He of course made me prove that I was the daughter of Poseidon. We went under water and had our first kiss which probably lasted waaaaay longer than we thought it did.

My life was finally getting better. Now I had a sister and a boyfriend; A brother, many cousins and a father. I finally felt like I belonged, like I had people to count on.

**Authors Note: So I know that it took me forever to update and it might be a while until I update again because I am going on vacation until Tuesday but I will update as soon as I get back and I am warning you that the next chapter is something you are probably not expecting. Also i have a poll up on my profile and dont worry if you havent seen Glee you could still read the story and before i start that i will finish this. Also i have pics up on my profile**


End file.
